Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foreign matter removal device and foreign matter removal method for removing foreign matter adhering to semiconductor chips.
Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S58-51522 discloses a technique for removing foreign matter adhering to articles. These articles are placed on a conveyor and passed through a tunnel-like charged structure so that foreign matter adhering to the articles is attracted and adhered to the charged structure.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-87457 discloses a method wherein charged foreign matter is attracted and adhered to a plate-like member of a transfer arm by applying to the transfer arm a voltage of opposite polarity to that of the foreign matter.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-99156 discloses a method wherein charged foreign matter is attracted toward and adhered to insulator layers by applying positive and negative voltages to electrodes.
In the manufacture of semiconductor chips, foreign matter generated during manufacturing and dicing processes adheres to the side and bottom surfaces of the chips. It is necessary to remove such foreign matter in order to increase yield. However, the technique disclosed in the above-cited Publication No. S58-51522 has not been able to remove foreign matter on the side and bottom surfaces of semiconductor chips, since the entire bottom surfaces of the chips are in contact with the conveyor. Further, the technique disclosed in the above-cited Publication No. H11-87457 has not been able to remove foreign matter on the side surfaces of semiconductor chips. The technique disclosed in the above-cited Publication No. 2011-99156 has been found disadvantageous in that the removed foreign matter might adhere to the semiconductor chips again.